Ever Changing Past
by Casey.G
Summary: When two girls appear out of nowhere in the heart of Camelot during the start of a war, they will have to fight to stay alive and battle to avoid accusations, and most importantly make the ultimate decision of going home to their dearly missed family's or staying with their newly acquainted loves... My first ever fan-fic so be kind! Arthur/OC Merlin/OC
1. Chapter 1

**When two girls appear out of nowhere in the heart of Camelot during the start of a war, they will have to fight to stay alive and battle to avoid accusations, and most importantly make the ultimate decision of going home to their dearly missed family's or staying with their newly acquainted loves...**

**I really suck at summaries, but please give this story a chance. (The chapter get longer as you go along.)**

**My first ever fan-fic so be kind...!**

**Arthur/OC Merlin/OC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story, except for Alice & Lucy.**

"We have deployed six knights in the east and four in the west. Due to the current circumstances we will be sending an extra seven knights to the north to join the four that are already up there. The situation in the-" Merlin tuned the rest of the knights speech out as he decided that it was of no importance to him, he was just there to serve Arthur.  
The knights sitting at the round table looked solemn and had their attention focused solely on sir Leon as he continued what he was saying whilst Arthur's brow knitted together in concentration and what looked like frustration, most likely about the unexplained up roar in the smaller villages of Camelot. Merlin allowed his thoughts to wander, his mind deciding that now was a good time to start remising about how much Camelot had changed since Arthur had become king - after Uthers untimely death. The kingdom was now a peaceful place were all are treated equally despite their backgrounds and we are now at peace with many of the neighbouring colony's - thankfully. Yet magic was still outlawed, due to most of Arthur's family betraying him with the use of magic.

Merlin noticed that sir Leon was coming to the end of his speech but Arthur was still in his trace, Merlin was about to go over to him to try and alert him that he needed to give his views on sir Leons suggestions when a quite scream echoed through the hall rapidly getting louder and louder until it was almost deafening. Just as Merlin and the rest of the people in the hall started to think that they couldn't take it anymore there was a loud thump! as a girl, who looked about the age of 19, landed on Merlin, causing him to fall flat on his back - the unknown girl still on her front laying over his stomach. The girl let out a low groan before lifting herself up slightly, keeping her eyes tightly closed. Merlin took a moment to take in her features, or what he could see of them, as her slightly curly, chestnut brown hair was blocking most of her face from view. He could just make out a small pair of full lips and a small dainty nose, his actions were paused yet again by another scream, not as high pitched but still practically deafening and then - just as before - a young girl around the age of 19 landed straight in the middle of the round table, where only a small portion of the knights were still sat due to most of them bolting up to go and tend to Merlin.

The girl on the table lifted her hand to her head and groaned before muttering a quite curse. she slowly began to sit up and allowed her eyes to flicker open, taking in the scene around her. Her eyes landed on the other girl on Merlin and he could just see the brown haired girls eyes shift to the girl on the table.  
Multiple knights now had their swords pointed directly at the two girls as they gingerly began to stand up and rush over to each other. Merlin - still in his position on the floor - was now able to get a better look at the girl that landed on top of him. She was quite broad, but in a way that suited her, with a slim waist. She was wearing the most bizarre clothing - but not quite as odd as the other girl - she had on a plain black skirt, that reached just above knee height and a pale brown tank top with a navy blue and red trimmed blazer over the top. Her chestnut brown hair had a slight, natural looking, curl to it and went just past her shoulders before being completed with a feathered full fridge.  
Yet out of all of this Merlin noticed only one thing...her eyes, deep intoxicating pools of green rimmed with a vibrant gold that only made them stand out more against her long black lashes and slightly tan skin - they were by far her most prominent feature.

She seemed to be trying to hid behind her slightly taller, raven haired counterpart - a positively terrified expression etched onto her face.  
"Take them to the dungeon, they will be tried for the use of sorcery in the morning." Arthur's cold voice broke Merlin from his trance, the two girls had yet to utter one word and they were already being thrown into the dudgeon, granted they did just fall from nowhere and sorcery does seem like the only possible explanation but he could of at least asked the girls their names first. He got back to his feet and brushed himself off, still staring at the brown haired beauty before him, before the guards came and dragged her away. She put up no fight and walked quite willingly down to the dungeons whilst the other girl struggled and fought, screaming and shouting the whole way out the door, he could still hear her yelling profanities at the three guards dragging her away when she had left the room and was travelling down the hall. He watched the teen's retreating figure until he could no longer see her, knowing that all he would be thinking of tonight was those beautiful eyes...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story, except for Alice & Lucy.**

_Why am I just sitting here, I should be out there with the rest of the knights trying to get the smaller villages back under control, not listening to sir Leon talk about what's going on, _sir Leon continued with his speech whilst Arthur took to looking about the hall, his gaze fell on Merlin who was staring blankly ahead. Arthur went back to his thoughts of the uproar in the smaller villages, wondering what was causing it and how he could put a stop to it. He vaguely noticed that sir Leon was coming to the end of his speech and he saw, out of the corner of his eye, that Merlin was taking a step forward to tell him so. He was about to reply to Sir Leons suggestions when, the faintest scream rang throughout the hall getting louder and louder until a girl landed on Merlin, causing him to fall on his back. A majority of the Knights at the round table bolted up - swords drawn - to go and tend to Merlin, Arthur remained at the table in a state of shock. The girl lifted herself up ever so slightly and groaned, Merlin was simply staring at her in a dazed state. Arthur began to rise from his seat when another cry echoed though the hall, not nearly as high pitched, he noticed, but still had the potential to deafen someone. Another girl of around the age of 19 followed after the scream, landing straight in the middle of the round table causing a loud _bang! _ to ring throughout the hall. The teen lifted her hand to her head and Arthur could just make out her muttering a quite "shit". He stood up and took a step back, before gripping his sword and pulling it out to point it at the girl. She opened her eyes before taking in her surroundings, confusion, horror, shock and anger all seemed to mix into one expression that etched its self into her face. She slowly slid of the table looking cautiously at the multiple swords being pointed at her. She noticed her, what Arthur assumed to be - her friend - who was just standing up, and made eye contact with her before they rushed over to each other, the Brunette clinging onto her friends arm as if her life depended on it. Arthur surveyed the brown haired girl's appearance, taking a minute to register what she was wearing, then his eyes shifted onto the black haired girl whose hair, he now realised, reached the backs of her knees. From where he was standing he could only see her from the side so he moved so he could clearly see her face. She was so place, he first realised, unnaturally pale yet her skin still seemed as flawless as marble _and probably as cold too _he thought to himself. His eyes scanned her like a hawk searching for its prey, she was wearing a pair of pale grey skinny jeans and a tight navy blue top that has a long piece of material hanging of the right side of it, his eyes then reached her feet, were she was wearing a very worn out pair of light blue converse. His eyes snapped back up to her face were he noticed to large stormy grey eyes rimmed with thick black lashes, a very petit nose and a pair of plump small lips. His eyes scanned her whole body one more time, now noticing how petit and skinny she was, as though she hadn't eaten in a awhile. He felt a sudden surge of worry for the unknown black haired young woman rise up inside of him leaving him confused and agitated. He didn't even know her name and he was concerned for her. The shock and horror seemed to have left her expression now and all that remained was the anger and confusion. It was his own, slightly hesitant, voice that shook him out of his daze, ordering the knights to take the girls to the dungeons were they will await their trail for conducting sorcery, that would take place in the morning. He now lowered his sword watching as the brown haired girl walked out peacefully with no resistance - to the knight's relief - whilst the black haired girl put up one hell of a fight kicking and screaming the whole way out of the room. He noticed Merlin had just stood up and was now brushing himself of, a shocked look on his face, but Arthur decided that he had more important matters to think about , such as finding out were those girls had come from and most importantly finding out the intriguing black haired teens name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story, except for Alice & Lucy.**

**Chapter 3: confusion, anger and difference.**

"Come on Lucy I need to get back home, Molly will be wondering where I've got to." Alice called back to her chestnut haired friend with her slightly raspy voice. They were walking through the fields that joined to the back of Alice's shabby apartment building on their way back from the mall, were Lucy had said she would buy Alice anything she wanted but, Alice being Alice, didn't ask for anything, except a small pink bouncy ball for her nine year old sister, Molly, who had been begging for one for months.

"Sorry it's all these bloody bags..." Lucy called back to Alice, struggling to walk across the muddy field in her red flats with at least five bags on each arm. Alice absently tossed the small pink ball from hand to hand as she paused in her walking to wait for Lucy to catch up. She could imagine Molly's face lighting up when she got the bouncy ball. Imagine her jumping up and down repeatedly saying thank you. Alice loved that about her, she was so easily pleased by the smallest of things. They barley had anything but Molly didn't mind, she was content as long as Alice promised to stay with her and never let anything happen to herself or Molly.

Lucy finally caught up with Alice, trying not to slip on the muddy ground. "sorry all these bags are a nightmare" Alice smirked and rolled her eyes before turning on her heel and continuing to walk on, still tossing the ball from hand to hand. she could hear Lucy grumbling behind her but this just caused her to smirk even more.

She continued to walk forward until she threw the ball too high and didn't catch it, she watched as it started to roll down the natural slope of the earth gradually picking up speed. She began to walk slightly faster hoping to catch up with it before it went too far and she would have to run. She kept her eye on the bright pink ball until it seemed to dip down and disappear, she assumed that it had fell into a small hole in the ground and started a light jog to go and get it.

As she was nearing the spot it had disappeared she noticed that the whole was slightly bigger than she had suspected, it was more like a small sized crater in fact. She cautiously bent down to pick the ball up musing over what could cause such a large hole.

She heard Lucy let out a small shriek from behind her and turned around to tell her to man up and carry on walking, assuming that she had perhaps slipped and fell in the mud, only to find that Lucy was no longer standing there, just a large number of bags lay scattered on the muddy ground. Alice's eyebrows knit together in confusion as she walked towards the disregarded bags and called out "Lucy...?" a few times before kneeling besides a bag, putting some of the disregarded items that had fallen out back inside, more out of habit than anything. she placed the bag upright and rose from her crouched position calling "Lucy..!?" one more time whilst walking forward slightly.

As she took another step forward it felt as though the ground had opened up and swallowed her whole, she felt as though she was falling through the air, the darkness swallowing her up. She allowed a echoing scream to escape her throat as she continued on her down fall to god knows were. She gripped the ball in her pale hand amazed at how she had still managed to hold onto it this whole time, a scream still managing to burst from her throat.

Pictures an scenes blurred past Alice as she continued falling, she saw blurred images of planes, large phones, black and white TV's, ancient ships, different fashion styles and even a group of people surrounding a load of mechanics and what looked like an engine until she sowed and saw a large village area and a huge castle surrounded by tall thick white walls, she was defiantly slowing down now but still refused to stop her screams.

Suddenly she was facing a grand looking ceiling and could hear her own screams echoing around a large room until the wind was knocked out of her as she landed on, what felt like, a table. She could faintly hear the sound of chairs scraping on the floor through the ringing in her ears. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and lifted the palm of her hand to her head before quietly muttering "shit..."

She slowly lifted herself up and cautiously opened her eyes, wondering what she would find before her. Whatever she had imagined it was certainly not this, her eyes scanned the room as she saw numerous amounts of men dressed in armour standing with their swords pointed at her, she brought her eyes back around and noticed a few men and women standing in the corners of the room shaking with, what Alice assumed to be, fright. She then noticed her friend laying on her stomached lifting herself up slightly, she then realised that she was not laying on the ground nor on a table like her but had appeared to have landed on a raven haired boy wearing a red neckerchief and a blue shirt with a shabby, too big for him brown jacket. He was staring at Lucy with a dreamy look in his eyes and Alice vaguely wondered what he must be thinking of Lucy and herself right now.

She cautiously slid off the edge of the table and planted her feet on the ground looking into Lucy's emerald eyes and watched as she immediately stood up and rushed over to her, clinging to her arm as though it would protect her against anything. Alice saw a young blond man walk from the side of her to the front, getting a clear view of her face.

He was tall and lean with soft baby blue eyes and lightly tanned skin, he was in the same attire as most in the room, a long red cloak with some sort of crest on it an d chain mail, he too had his sword pointed at Alice and Lucy. She took note of how his eyes scanned over her attire before snapping to her face and then looking back at her frame again. Lucy's grip became tighter on her arm as she also took in her surroundings.

_We must be dreaming, we've had dreams at the same time before it's probably just another one like that; seriously it's just a dream it has to be_ Alice tried to mentally convince herself hoping this was only a dream and they would wake up soon and talk about how weird it is that this happened again but she still didn't entirely believe herself.

She pondered what Lucy must be thinking at this moment before a cold and - if she was not mistaken - slightly hesitant voice interrupted them "Take them to the dungeons; they will be tried for the use of sorcery in the morning". _Dungeons! Who the hell does he think he is! He's sending us to the dungeons, what the hell is that! He best have some sort of mental d-_ Alice's aggressive and loud thoughts began to blur together as a blinding rage took over her.

An a attractive man with shoulder length wavy brown hair and a strong jaw came over and grabbed her forearm, somewhat gently, but his grip instantly tightened as she began to thrash about trying her hardest to kick him whilst screaming as many curse words as she could think of. People around the hall looked at her in fear as two more men came to escort her to the dungeons. She noticed Lucy walking out calmly putting up no fight what so ever, which her escort, a very well built man with a closely shaven head and no arm plates on his armour, looked rather pleased about and she absently wished that Lucy would show a bit of courage right about now and protest at least a little but her wish didn't come true, as they were now at the dungeons and Lucy's 'helper' gently pushed her into the cell whilst Alice's gave her a strong shove causing her to collapse onto the floor and give her an even worse headache. She darted back to her feet, ignoring the blinding pain in her head, and began to shake the bars of their cell shouting at the men as they walked away without looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story, except for Alice & Lucy.**

**Chapter 4: lie's**

Lucy is gently pushed into a grimy looking cell by her escort closely followed by Alice who is rudely shoved inside by her three escorts causing her to fall flat on her face, just stopping the fall by putting her hands out in front of her. But Alice, never being one to go sown without a fight, bolted back up gripping the bars as they swung closed and shouted profanities down the hall at the retreating men. She grunted and gave the bars one last shove, spinning around to face Lucy.

"You think this is all just a dream as well right?" Alice asked Lucy, "I hope so, otherwise I really have no idea what's going on." _It must be a dream, but it feels so...real. More real than any dream we have ever shared before, but what else could this possibly be...?._ "What do you mean you hope?! It's not like this could possibly be anything else, Lucy!" Alice shouted at her. Lucy turned to look out of the small grate located at the top of their cell. She walked over to it, watching as numerous peoples feet passed by carrying out their daily lives.

"Your right, I mean, this couldn't possibly be anything but a dream." Lucy told Alice softly before turning around to face her once again. "So what do we do to get out of this?"Alice pondered aloud, "Well if we're asleep in real life we just need to wake up, right? so if we fall asleep in this life we may wake up in real life." Lucy hesitantly explained to Alice "Well it's worth a shot." Alice shrugged.

Lucy looked around the small box cell only now noticing the narrow bench covered by a scarce amount of straw, her emerald eyes scanned the floor that was also covered in a small amount of straw, realising that the small bench was in fact a bed, and what's more there was only one. "Take it." Alice said, whilst sitting on the floor leaning against the wall opposite to the bed, supposedly realising the same thing as Lucy, "But I cant just le-" Alice cut Lucy of with a brisk tone "Lucy just take it, it really does not bother me, ok." Realising that there was no point in arguing with her she laid down on the cold stone, using her hands as a makeshift pillow and let her thoughts race around her mind like a whirl pool, before allowing herself to be lulled into an uncomfortable sleep.

~8~

Sharp rays of sunlight darted through the small grate, penetrating the darkness that Lucy's closed eyes offered. She groaned inwardly and raised her arm in front of her face to shield the light; she squinted through the light and slowly sat up. She rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hands before gently opening them and gazing around the room. With a sudden jolt of fear she realised that she was not in her cosy room back at her home and manically racked her brain, looking for any record of where she was.

"We're still here..." Alice spoke in barley a whisper, gazing at the floor absently. It was with that sentence that Lucy realised they were in fact still in the dingy cell that their escorts had locked them in. Her eyes darted around the room in disbelief not knowing where to look until finally rested on Alice, "Did ermm...has anyone co-"she let out a breath not knowing which of the many questions that had rushed to the front of her mind to ask first but deciding to put her best friend first she said, "Did you get any sleep last night?". Alice brought her gaze up to meet Lucy's eyes before replying, "A little, to try and get home mostly, but when have i ever slept through the whole night."

Lucy let a look of sympathy spread out across her face _she's never slept a full night, not since her mother dies. Its not healthy and she is always exhausted, how she still manages to care for Molly in her usual state I'll never know._ Lucy opened her mouth to ask one of her many other questions when the bars of their cell were swung open and the men that had brought them down to the dungeons stood in front of them, still in the same attire as before.

"Your trial for the use of sorcery begins now, we have been asked to escort you to the council room" the large man that had guided Lucy said before they all stepped inside the cell and gripped hers and Alice's arms, which Alice did not take kindly to, growling a low "get off" and pulled her arm out of the first mans grip and spun around pulling her fist back, ready to punch him for touching her. The other two men that had guided Alice the day before ran forward and grabbed her arms pining them to her sides, spinning her around and shouting at her "How dare you attempt to assault a knight of Camelot!", Alice simply sneered and spat in the knights face, refusing to back down. "Alice!" Lucy yelled understanding how much trouble Alice could get in, trusting that the men really were who they said. "I would strongly advise that you listen to your friend" the knight Alice had attempted to punch growled before gripping one of her shoulders and pushing her up the stairs.

Lucy and Alice soon arrived at the council chamber where they were thrown onto their knees in front of a blond haired man in chain mail and a floor length red cloak. Lucy noticed the large eared, raven haired young man standing behind him and a light blush broke out onto her face as she realised that he was the man she had fallen on. She took this moment to actually look at him, not getting the chance when she first arrived.

He was tall and lanky with large ears that stuck out a little, but Lucy heard a quiet voice within her mind whisper that they looked kind of cute, this caused her to blush even more. He was dressed in baggy brown trousers, a red shirt with a blue neckerchief and an over sized pale brown jacket. His eyes were a brilliant blue against his pale skin.

A slightly obnoxious voice broke her from her staring, asking them to state their names. "Alice Hewett" Alice's confident voice sounded at the side of her and she thought of ho pathetic she must of sounded when she said her name barley above a whisper "L-Lucy Allen" she stuttered. "Do you admit to the practise of sorcery within the walls of Camelot" The blond haired man asked in an authoritative tone. "No" Alice stated, "You fell from a ceiling, how can you explain this happening without the use of sorcery?" he asked in an almost bored voice, as though he had been through this a million times before._ Come on Alice think of something!_ Lucy silently prayed that Alice would quickly come up with a alibi, Lucy was a terrible liar, always had been, Alice on the other hand was a brilliant liar something Lucy found both frustrating and helpful.

"We have been travelling for around two weeks now. We were servants in Lord and Lady Merek's household. When the castle was attacked and the royal family was killed we were forced to flee. We were travelling through the woods when we were greeted by an elderly women, she told us that we could stay at her home for the evening. Once we got to her home she asked if we would do her a favour, beings as she was letting us stay in her house, we accepted. We walked round to the back of her house where there was a large crater in the ground, before either of us could ask what she needed us to do she pushed Lucy into the crater and then me. The last thing i heard was the women shouting something in a language I had never heard before".

Alice drew her speech to a close and Lucy was shocked and impressed with how fast she had come up with that story. She assumed that Alice had now calmed down and realised what the penalty was for the use of magic in this time period, real life or not, death does not seem like a particularly pleasing option. The king, Lucy had figured, seemed to be buying into their lie and looked as though he was weighing out a number of different options, Lucy just hoped that the one he chooses is not death.

"You were servants you say?" The king asked, directed at Alice more than Lucy "Yes" Alice replied. "Perhaps we can come to an arrangement" He said as though he was still battling over what to say. "And what exactly would this arrangement be?" Alice spoke, her usual arrogance slipping back into her voice. "You will take the place of two servants in the castle, they have grown to old and were forced to retire, we are now understaffed. I also want to keep a close eye on you two so you shall now live and serve within the citadel but are forbidden to venture outside the borders of Camelot" He said. Lucy noticed Alice starting to protest out of the corner of her eye and said, in the loudest voice she could muster, which was quite a feat considering how nervous she was, "We are thankful for your gratitude and will gladly take your proposal."

Lucy rose to her feet, dragging Alice with her and was once again escorted out of the council chambers by the four men but this time, rather than to a dungeon, they were taken to two fairly large room's right next to each other._ Well at least we're not dead_ she thought positively but she knew that trouble was on its way. Alice was seething with anger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I'm really really really sorry that I said I would be updating soon and it's over two weeks later, I'm not even going to dignify it with an excuse.**  
**This chapter is quite short and not much happens but I just wanted to get it posted as soon as, sorryyyyyyy!**  
**Also would like to say that this story won't be following any of the episodes from Merlin and with be my own plot, though i might do one or two of the episodes that i think my OC's may fit nicely into - but no promises. Anyway I'm going to stop rambling now and let you read this (terrible -_-) chapter.**

**- Casey**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story, except for Alice & Lucy.**

**Chapter 5: New jobs**.

"Merlin get up, you're late!" Merlin jolted out of his bed after Gaius started hammering on his door. He groaned loudly and climbed out of his cot, proceeding to get dressed in his usual clothing before then running out of his door and down the stairs leading to his bedroom."Oh yes because Arthur is such a joy to be around that I want to be with him as soon as possible." Merlin said sarcastically as he passed Gaius in his way out of the door, Gaius responded with a smirk and a shake of his head.

~8~

After the brief morning pleasantries Merlin rushed down the grand corridors, shrugged his tan jacket on, rounded a corner and pushed a door open sharply, strolled to the opposite side of the room and ripped the drapes open. Arthur groaned and held his hand up to the light shielding it from his eyes "Wakey wakey!" Merlin yelled cheerfully relishing in the annoyance that flashed across Arthur's face. "Do you mind Merlin, there are much nicer ways to wake me up, you know?" Arthur complained getting tired of the same awakening every morning, "I know but this way is just so much fun" he replied.  
Arthur rolled his eyes in irritation and reached towards the end of his bed expecting to grasp an apple or some kind of meat, but instead found himself swatting at thin air, "Ermm Merlin, I think you've forgotten something" Merlin walked in front of Arthur's bed after just finished opening all of the curtains and said "No I don't think so." with a shake of his head and a slightly confused look spreading across his features. Arthur's expression turned to one of obvious disbelief as he gestured to the bed of his bed with his eyebrows raised, "Well perhaps breakfast." Merlin sighed in annoyance and began to leave the room to retrieve the forgotten food.

~8~

On his way to the kitchens he saw the peculiar girl who had fallen on him two days ago walking his way, _Lucy I think her name was_. "Excuse me...?" she asked hesitantly, it took a moment for Merlin to realise she was in fact talking to him, despite them standing in an empty corridor "Yes" he responded his eyes scanning over her attire, a floor length deep purple dress with long sleeves and a white apron kind of garment decorated with purple flowers and green leaves over the top, before returning to her face - he hadn't realised how long he had been staring for until he tuned back into what she was saying and he realised that he had missed everything she had said. "-sorry I'm rambling, it's just that they only told me his name not were his room was and now I'm afraid that I'm late." She finished in a small voice. "What was his name again?" Merlin said hoping she wouldn't realise that he hadn't been listing to her. "Oh, yes, sorry, a Sir Percival" she answered him, Merlin thought over his options for a moment, he needed to get the kings food but the girl standing before him was lost and even looked a little scared. "Ok I've got to go to the kitchens but Sir Percival's chambers are on the way there so I could escort you if you would like." Merlin watched for her reaction with apprehension but calmed when her face transferred from her original scared look to shock and then to gratitude "Yes, yes, thank you, I'm very grateful, yes thank you" Lucy thanked him repeatedly as they began walking. Merlin's face broke out in a grin at her praises as he lead her to Sir Percival's chambers.

As they walked an almost uncomfortable - awkward even - silence settled over them, one that Merlin did not understand the origins of, but was left to ponder it on his own. The uneasy silence was only broken when a petit girl rounded the corner in front of them, rapidly braiding her jet hair down her left side before tying it off in a knot with a white ribbon. As she approached them Merlin could just make out her mumbling some incoherent words or sentences under her breath. "Alice, what's going on?" Lucy asked in a forceful but somehow still tender voice as she reached out and placed her hand on Alice's forearm. Alice looked up from the floor and directed her gaze Lucy, her eyes momentarily fluttered to Merlin but quickly settled back on Lucy. "That royal asshole of a king _really_ needs to sort out his _manners_." she snarled.

Merlin was shocked at how freely she had said those few words, not even bothering to lower her voice, as though it was impossible for anyone to overhear, yet at the same time he fought to hold back a small laugh. Lucy on the other hand did not seem amused in the slightest, and was giving Alice a look of disapproval "Alice, you can't say things like that here, do you realise how much trouble you could get into" she whispered angrily. Alice, in a way that made Merlin think that she had heard this a hundred times before, rolled her eyes inclined her head slightly and said "Yeah, yeah i know.". Lucy shook her head slightly and released Alice's arm, not bothering to hide the annoyed expression taking over her face. "Who's he?" Alice asked with a small nod in Merlin's direction, "Merlin-" he answered "-and I assume your name is Alice" he smiled lightly while she cocked an eyebrow in response.  
He remembered her stating her name and how the two of them got here from the other day in the council chambers. She nodded in what he assumed was greeting but the curios, possibly suspicious look didn't leave her delicate features.

Forcefully gripping Alice's forearm Lucy practically dragged her down the wide stone hallway, not once looking back to see if Merlin was following after them. Realising that Lucy still needed his help to get to Sir Percival's chambers he hurried after the two girls, trying desperately to catch up with their quick paces. Once he was behind them again he could hear them conversing in rapid hushed tones - but when he just got close enough to hear them properly they silenced. Now walking besides them he chose to break the rising tension "So, do you still need me to show you to Percival's chambers?" Alice's head shot up at his voice only now noticing his reappearance. Lucy glanced at Alice with a cautious look before focusing on Merlin once more "Erm yes if you wouldn't mind, I also think that Alice here needs to be shown to Sir Gwaine's chambers, if you wouldn't mind?" Alice's head whipped around to face Lucy with a frustrated look though Merlin wasn't sure why, "Yeah sure, as long as you don't mind stopping by the kitchens first?" He said directing the second part of the sentence at Alice. After shooting another glare at Lucy she switched her gaze to him "Sure." she answered in short. Allowing yet another awkward silence to settle over them whilst they continued walking to Sir Percival's chambers, their feet hitting the flag stone floor the only sound in the halls other than the occasional hurried footfalls of a servant rushing past them.

After a few turns and a short flight of stairs they made it to Sir Percival's heavy oak door with its brass ring handle. Merlin stepped forward and gave the door three sharp knocks, stepped back and waited for the door to open. Moments later the door was gently opened by the muscular bald man that Lucy instantly recognised as the man who had led her and Alice to their temporary cell. Not quite knowing the proper thing to do in this situation Lucy went out on a whim and curtsied "Sir Percival". She assumed she had done the right thing as he soon asked her to step into his room in a gentlemanly way, presumably for some errands that needed doing Merlin thought. After Merlin had given Lucy a small smile and the door was closed he turned right down the hallway to continue his journey to the kitchens.

Glancing over his shoulder he noticed Alice following at a distance. She was different to Lucy, not just in her appearance but in her personality as well_._ Lucy seems kind and genuine; when you talked with her you get the feeling that she instantly trusted you. But Alice, no, she was the opposite, at least from what he had observed, she was...angry almost - very guarded. _Perhaps I'm wrong_ he thought _perhaps I just need to get to know her._ Glancing over his shoulder again he observed Alice was still putting a distance between them, but cautious of his previous thoughts he let her be.

Before he knew it they had reached the kitchens, you could smell the delicious aroma of the food that was cooked inside wafting through the door, the juicy fat of the meats spitting in the pans and the stews already being prepared for dinner or lunch in the large pots.  
Ignoring his growling stomach telling him that he hadn't had his own breakfast yet, he pushed open the doors and walked briskly inside - assuming that Alice would still be following. The kitchens were as hectic as ever, with people rushing back and forth with trays of food or polishing pots. But Merlin was used to this by now - he did after all have to come in here multiple times a day.  
He ducked under a pot that was being lifted above someone's head and moved over to a table were three women were cutting cheeses and fruits into small bite sized pieces and placing them onto platters. He lifted one and turned on his heel back towards the door, very cautious of how late he already was. After spinning around once, ducking twice and walking backwards at one point he made it back to the doors were he found Alice standing outside leaning against with was with her arms crossed. His eyes locked with Alice's and he offered a small smile to which she replied to by pushing of the wall, letting her arms fall to her sides, _Yes, very different indeed._  
"Well, shall we get going then."  
It was a statement not a question.

Slightly taken back by her marginally rude attitude he hesitantly replied "er, yeah, sure, come on then." He nodded slightly and started walking forward down the hall whilst Alice started to follow at a distance again. Gwaine's chambers were in between the kitchens and Arthur's chambers and Merlin could drop Alice of on the way, and then be told of by Arthur for being even later than he should have actually been. _They're new,_ he reasoned with himself,_ they're going to need someone to help them out and no one else seems particularly willing to do it, _everyone they had passed didn't even spare them a glance though he knew that everyone else knew that they were new.

Not quite realising how engrossed he had become with his own thought and excuses whirling around in his head he didn't notice when he nearly passed Gwaine's door. Managing to snap himself out of his thoughts he backtracked three steps so he was standing directly in front of the door - which was identical to Percival's. Merlin looked to his right where he saw Alice sanding by his side with her arms folded again eyes glued to the door in front of them - once she had noticed him looking at her her head snapped violently to the left and she cooked her left eyebrow once again. He quickly turned back to the door and gave it three sharp nocks, much like before and waited for it to open once again. It opened shortly after to a topless Gwaine who had very clearly just gotten out of bed. "Ah Merlin, what are you doing here?" Gwaine asked clearly not noticing the girl beside Merlin, "Just showing your new servant were your room was" he said with a polite smile. Gwaine finally noticed Alice's presence at his door and his eyes skirted across her before a small smirk settled across his lips. "I remember you, feisty - real fighter - you were." He remarked, realising how he had already met her. "You're not the first to say that." She snipped. "Oh well then do come in, I believe there are some jobs that need doing." His smirk only grew as she began to scowl. "Thank you Merlin." Gwaine nodded in appreciation.  
"Anytime."  
Merlin nodded politely, despite Gwaine being a close friend of his by now - force of habit he assumed. Merlin turned on his heel for the third time already that day and walked the now short route to Arthur's chambers.

~8~

Upon opening the door to Arthur's room he was greeted with Arthur shouting at him for taking so long, or so 'bloody long' in Arthur's words - "I'm sorry Sire I was showing the new workers to their posts."

Merlin placed the platter of food at the end of Arthur's bed, staring at the multiple cheeses and slices of ham longingly. "Merlin?" snapping his head up and his had subconsciously going to his mouth to check for drool he replied with a hum. "Did you get any of that?" Arthur asked a sliver of annoyance entering his voice.  
"Any of what Sire?"  
"I said, what do you think of the two girls, Alice and Lucy?" Arthur replied with an exasperated sigh and an eye roll.  
"They seem...different, my Lord, though they may be slightly out of sorts, i mean its not everyday your driven out of your home, travelling through forests, meeting with old ladies and falling into holes only to reappear in a room that you've never seen before."  
"Hmm I suppose." He replied.

Alice's insults towards Arthur flittered through Merlin's mind and he pondered asking him what had happened in the time of him leaving and running into her but Arthur interrupted him before he got the chance "Merlin?" Arthur raised his voice his voice now dripping with his annoyance; it did not improve matters when Merlin replied yet again with a hum. "Never mind, are you going to listen to anything I say today or are you going to stay up in the clouds" he complained.  
"Sorry Sire."  
Shaking his head in annoyance Arthur placed a piece of cheese in his mouth and ordered Merlin out of his room to go and collect some water for a morning bathe. "Yes, you majesty." and Merlin departed the room again - already knowing that this would not be his last lengthily walk around the castle today.


End file.
